


1692

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: camelot_drabble, Community: merlin_writers, Drabble, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets terrible news and thinks Merlin is lost forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1692

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt: I'm here and to fill the square 'presumed dead' on my Merlin_writers' tropes bingo card
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry. 
> 
> Inspired by a scene from Black Sails Season 2. So if you've seen that, it might look familiar.

Sir Arthur Pendragon had sent his servants away. It was dark and rainy, the nearing winter pushing the clouds deeper and the howling winds rattled the windows. Days like this were especially hard. He didn’t know how it had happened, but the moment the Navy sent him the young officer he had fallen for him. They were so different and it probably wouldn’t have worked out anyway, but Merlin was passionate where he was rational and where everyone else backed out and told him what he wanted to hear, Merlin more than once told him that he was wrong and couldn’t go about certain things the way he did. Arthur remembered their heated discussions that one day had ended in a passionate kiss fondly.

Together, they had come up with the brilliant plan of how to rid Nassau of piracy. Merlin had insisted that they couldn’t go and talk to influential people if they hadn’t seen what the pirates did with their own eyes. So he had boarded a ship to the Bahamas. 

Arthur’s heart had been heavy, he didn’t want to say good-bye to the man he loved and only the knowledge of him being back in about six months helped him to get up in the morning. 

When he thought that Merlin was on his way back, a letter was delivered. Merlin’s ship had encountered a pirate vessel. There were no survivors. 

Arthur sank down into the armchair in his study, throwing the letter on his desk a glance. He didn’t need to read it again, after months and months, he knew the words by heart. The one thing he had given his life to, the pirates he wanted to pardon and make into law-respecting citizens of the colony, had taken what he loved from him. 

After that day, Arthur had lost all will to live. He didn’t care about politics any longer and didn’t react to invitations and entertainment. 

The constant tick-toc of the clock was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

“I told you I don’t want to be disturbed.”

“Arthur?”

Arthur swallowed. The voice…he hadn’t heard it in more than a year and it couldn’t be. 

“Arthur, it’s me.”

Slowly, Arthur got up, not bothering to reach for his wig, and turned to face whoever it was. 

There he stood, like so many times in his dreams, a bit older, sun-tanned and freckled, his hair tied to a ponytail, a wild beard on his face, a healing cut on his left cheek. The blue eyes were sparkling and a questioning smile played around his lips. His uniform was a bit rumpled and looked well-worn and slightly dirty, his hand rested on the handle of his sword.

“This can’t be.” Arthur whispered.

“It is true, the ship was attacked. But not by pirates. I will tell you the whole story of how I survived and who nursed me back to health.”

Arthur didn’t dare to step closer, in case his mind just played tricks on him. 

“I’m here.” The smile faltered.

That was one thing Arthur couldn’t allow. So he took the few steps and closed the space between them. “Merlin.”

The radiant smile that crinkled Merlin’s eyes was back in an instant. “The one and only.”

Arthur had a hard time to believe it, sure, he would wake up any minute now in his empty study with just a distant memory of the handsome clever man he had given his heart to. But then Merlin wrapped his arms around him and held tight, nuzzling into his neck.

“Merlin…”

“Arthur.” Merlin pulled back, grinned and kissed him. 

When he pulled back, leaving Arthur breathless and dizzy, he looked at him. “Arthur, there’s a life there for us. We have to leave. Come with me.”


End file.
